


Rainy Day

by slavcelt4304



Category: Hard Rain (1998)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: Reader and Sheriff Mike Collins engage in some naughty business.
Relationships: Sheriff Mike Collins/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Randy Quaid and I just watched this movie last night.

It was raining heavily outside, maybe a couple hours before it would start flooding. You were in his office, your feet up on the desk, waiting for him to return. You'd been waiting for nearly an hour, and you were starting to fall asleep before the door the office opened. You threw your feet down on the ground and rubbed your eyes, he smiled at you. "What are you still doing here?" he asked, taking off his hat and his coat. "I've been waiting for you." you replied. He raised an eyebrow and you got up, you walked over to him. "I love you, Mike." you purred. He was so tall, and sweet. He leaned down and kissed you softly, then passionately, causing you to moan. He took his mouth off of yours and bent you over his desk. He pulled down your pants, and began to rub your wet and hot cunt through your panties. He pushed your legs apart and pulled his pants down, his erect cock already bulging through his underwear. He groaned as he pushed himself against your ass, and swiftly tugged down his underwear, rubbing his cock against your warm and wet womanhood. He pulled down your panties to your knees and aligned his swollen tip to your entrance. He gently grabbed your thighs, "Brace yourself darlin'." He said, and slowly pushed himself inside of you. You moaned as quietly as you could manage, but he was so thick, and he felt so good. He thrust slowly, and any moment you would cum. He started fucking you faster, causing your cunt to spasm and climax onto his thickness. He didn't last much longer afterwards, his cock twitched and spasmed, spilling his seed inside of you. He pulled his cock out and some of his seed dripped out of your opening and down your legs. "Wow...Sheriff..." was all you could say between breaths.


End file.
